


Valentine Sucks

by ninakafei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Pandemics, Teenage Rebellion, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninakafei/pseuds/ninakafei
Summary: Because it's Valentine and Baekhyun is in a serious level of needing Chanyeol and his kisses. So fuck pandemic. He will get what he wants even if he have to sit on Jongin's Shoulder with a lot lot of dramatic complains from Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Valentine Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeridynamic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeridynamic/gifts).



> Please note that this is fiction and breaking government rules during pandemic isn't allowed TT be safe everyone. Baekhyun is exception because he needs kisses.

Sometimes Jongin thinks Baekhyun is an extraterrestrial; he's very good at doing useful and useless things at the same time, oftentime they're very abstract and most of the time they just didn't make sense. He has his own way of thinking. as if his brain worked on a system that no other universe has ever used before. And maybe Jongin feels a little bad to have thought so, but Kyungsoo, his boyfriend, the most genius human being that had ever been born on earth, thinks the same.

Or at least that is what Kyungsoo says now as the three walk hand in hand, sneaking around to avoid a few officers who are on guard at almost every corner of the blocks.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this for you and your pathetic sexual urges."

Kyungsoo grumbled with a small voice. His right hand is wrapped around Jongin's arm. Baekhyun who walked one step ahead, tiny pink paper bag with homemade chocolate in it in his right hand, just turned around for a second and rolled his eyes.

"Just so you know, you've said that line four times since you walked out of my apartment." He retorted.

"Yeah. And i dont have a plan to stop anytime soon if that can save me from this stupid shit you are going to pull on."

"But it's valentine, Kyungsoo! I just need one freaking kiss!"

"And you think sacrificing your friends in a dangerous situation like this for a kiss that won't even kill you if you don't do it, is the wisest thing to do?"

Kyungsoo almost screamed between his breath but Baekhyun clearly didn't care. He raised one eyebrow and laughed at the sight of Kyungsoo's brow knitted together. And without even taking off the mask, Baekhyun knew he must be swearing again right now. Cursing him in one hundred different names.

Jongin was just laughing. No matter how upset he was that his make out session with Kyungsoo in the middle of a room filled with candles and rose petals was interrupted by a loud knock only to find baekhyun standing in front of the door with a stupid idea that led them to this potentially dangerous commotion, he also felt entertained. And it's been a while since he came out of his apartment.

"You know if things get better, we'll be back in college in a couple weeks, right? Can't you and your sexual drive fucking wait?" Kyungsoo is still voicing his protest.

"Yeah but once things get better, it's not gonna be valentine anymore."

"Valentine sucks anyway. Why are you willing to risk your best friend's safety for it?"

"Well your boyfriend literally put stupid rose petals and hundred of candles in circle just to kiss the hell out of you in the middle of it go ask him how important this day is." Baekhyun shrugged. And when he got no answer from Kyungsoo who's currently looking at him in annoyance he bursts into giggles with one hand poking Jongin red face. Making the tanned skin man blushes even more.

A mere seconds after that, Baekhyun suddenly turned around and pulled them both out to go the other way. A police patrol car is stationed just a few houses down.

"It's so easy for you to say, Soo. You got your boyfriend staying with you 24/7 you can kiss him anytime you want. Mine's four hundred yards away and you're still gonna curse me for this?"

Jongin muttered under his breath something like "four hundred yards clearly was just the distance between your art building and the parking lot at college" but he pretended to not hear that.

He now speaks while walking backwards to talk to them. The round eyed guy snorted loudly at him and Baekhyun thought it's his cue to stand next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around Kyungsoo's other arms. Annoy him more.

"you are not in my position you would never ever understand." He said once again firmly. Tone and facial expression dramatic. Jongin groaned at that.

But baekhyun thinks he's not exaggerating at all. It's true. Kyungsoo will never understand. He's not the one who was officially dating just six months ago and needed a lot of time together but couldn't do so because the pandemic suddenly happened four months after that. He won't understand that because he and Jongin have been living together for the last three years after dating for almost six years since highschool. 

Chanyeol was a transfer student from another city who currently lives in Seoul with one of his Chinese cousin (it's actually more complicated than that as the said cousin is actually Chanyeol brother in law's cousin) who has a house of his own here. Baekhyun met him about nine months ago and he fell in love at first sight because truly, he had never found a man as sweet and sincere as chanyeol before.

And the fact that such a perfect smart amazing fabulous young man would accept him and all the foolishness and imperfections he's carrying all over his body made him fall even harder. Baekhyun is so deep in this shit.

"You wouldn't understand. Let me explain how many times and you will never understand."

He spoke dramatically, with an overpronounced pout because that's his specialty, and shook Kyungsoo's arm until the young man shoved him away with anger and jongin next to him just laughed.

But then the tanned skin man suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your important conversation, but I think we're here."

He pointed to a house with a yard full of flowers and a short brown fence in front of him. Baekhyun frowned, as if he lost in thought. But then he smiled so bright and walked up to the wall next to the fence. Bouncing on his feet happily.

"I hardly recognized it as I used to come from the opposite direction."

Kyungsoo groaned. Jongin narrowed his eyes in a suspicious way, whispered "you sure Chanyeol is your only boyfriend?" and held back a painful screams a second after that because Baekhyun stomped on his feet. 

"Now do whatever the fuck you want to do. I'll wait here."

Kyungsoo finally spoke after laughing at his boyfriend.

"Oh! And don't take too long we need to go home early because tomorrow is Meokmul's birthday and you promise to celebrate it with us"

He squinted his eyes at Baekhyun as a warning and let his arms crossed over his chest as he was about to lean on a nearest tree when both Jongin and Baekhyun suddenly glaring at him like he just said the stupidest thing ever.

so he just sighed. Took a deep breath to hold himself together. And then nodded in resignation.

"you fuckers."

_Babe. Are u busy?_

_**No, baby. I just finished doing some assignment and planning to call you.** _

_So you are in your room._

_**Yeah. Skype? I miss seeing your face.** _

Baekhyun almost squealing like a stupid highschooler because of the reply.

He walked on his toe to peek at the living room windows to check. And ran back to his place in instant regret when he spotted Yixing, Chanyeol cousin, and a man he remembers named Junmyeon, in front of the television. He needed to be careful. The Yixing guy is so so nice but it would not be cute if he found out that his little nerd cousin's boyfriend is in his front yard, breaking some government rules just to get one freaking kiss in the middle of a global pandemic.

Jongin was in the corner of the yard laughing while back hugging his boyfriend and he's sure Baekhyun can feel Kyungsoo's eyes burning holes into his skull right now as the petite boy grumbled some words under his breath. Seemed like he's still upset about getting some dirt on his hoodie when they were climbing the wall a minute ago.

Can you open the window?

Now Baekhyun's standing right below Chanyeol room's window, frantically waving at Jongin, asking him to come closer. 

Why do I have to open the window? it's cold babe

"Okay you ready?"

And then Jongin was bent down in front of him. Baekhyun could see Kyungsoo walked over and whispered something like "careful babe" and Baekhyun couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Go, baek."

At that, He literally jumped on Jongin's shoulder. Causing the latter to yelps in pain. But he just broke into giggles. Kyungsoo slapped his leg and told him to be more careful with a killing glare. 

As Jongin slowly got up and walked closer to the house, the window opened up and Baekhyun felt like he could cry right there and then at the sight of wide eyed gaping Chanyeol in his grey loose shirt, looking as handsome as he was two months ago. All the pictures the guy sent him and the blurry vision of him when they Skyped really didn't do him any justice.

"Oh my god, Baekhyun…"

"Happy Valentine's day"

Baekhyun said softly. Nose scrunched while he smiles as attempt to hold back some stupid tears that dramatically ready to fall down. Chanyeol's looking at him in awe. Gasping and giggling so cute when he finally spotted Jongin and Kyungsoo below.

"Babe you know you don't need to this-

He didn't even finish his sentence. Baekhyun won't let him. The smaller was so fast in reaching out his hands to cup his face and slotting their mouth together. He heard Kyungsoo's groan and Jongin's small excited voice _"did they start?''_ after that and he couldn't help but chuckle in their kiss. When Chanyeol deepened it and brought him closer, he knew his best friend will be grossed out even more now but he doesn't care. Not when Chanyeol's kissing him like this. Not with Chanyeol nipping at his bottom lips with so much passion like there's gonna be no tomorrow.

"I've missed you so much."

Chanyeol managed to whisper softly. Baekhyun laughed, let go of the kiss for a mere second to look at his boyfriend in the eyes and smiled. "I can tell," he said as he leaned forward to capture Chanyeol's lips again and moved both his hands to wrap around his neck.

And maybe it's the kiss, or the two months of yearning, but they couldn't stop and get satisfied with just that. Baekhyun almost forgot he got his two best friends supported his whole body underneath him once Chanyeol slipped his tongue and traced it against the roof of his mouth. He felt like he was gonna lose it but Jongin's little giggle kinda stopped him from doing more (which was to moan deliciously in Chanyeol mouth) and at that, he managed to pull away slowly.

"I got two other people watching me. We need to stop."

(Yeah it's two. Kyungsoo is currently opening his front camera for Jongin to see what happened on top of him.) 

He murmured, rubbing his thumb back and forth across Chanyeol cheek. Wooing inside his mind because his boyfriend is as healthy as he last saw him. The plump cheeks are still there and he couldn't be more relieved. The worry he felt in the very first week of quarantine when he was just being a full time annoying boyfriend (nagging at Chanyeol every hour and reminding him to eat and rest) is all forgotten. 

"I know what's inside your mind." Chanyeol suddenly responded, a wide grin on his face, making Baekhyun blink.

"I'm glad you got your full cheeks safe and sound too." He said, smooching and nuzzled into Baekhyun's right cheek with a loud sound. Completely ignoring the groan coming from Kyungsoo below.

Baekhyun could feel a blush tinged his cheeks. And he smiled so wide with Chanyeol pecked almost all over his face when he felt a small tap on his ankle from Kyungsoo giving him the paper bag he left on the ground before.

"Oh! Here…"

He chuckled when he saw Chanyeol's eyes widened in shock.

"I made this for you."

"You did?"

He looked like he just got the most expensive present ever and Baekhyun felt like crying. It's just a small chocolate in a tiny box but his boyfriend was so excited. His eyes shone so bright as they were filled with love and genuineness.

"I learned how to make it from Kyungsoo." Baekhyun whispered. "There are securities guarding almost every floor in our apartment building to make sure people aren't roaming around carelessly but I managed to get into Soo's door everyday. Hehe."

Kyungsoo mumbled something about how it's always pissed him off but Chanyeol doesn't care. The little laugh coming from his boyfriend and the way his cheeks flushed as he told him some funny episodes of him bursting into Kyungsoo's kitchen the past two months is all that matters. He could see the sincerity in those eyes and he sighed

"You know you don't have to do this, right? Getting a happy valentine day message from you would actually make me the happiest. But thankyou so much, Baekhyun. I appreciate this a lot."

"It's nothing." Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's nose all of a sudden. Grinned ear to ear. Eyes shining. "I wanted to do that. It's my first valentine with you."

"Then i'm gonna learn how to make chocolate too and make one for you next valentine." The taller offered. "And maybe some big teddy plushie as for bonus."

Baekhyun laughed. Looking so ecstatically happy. "Sounds like a deal."

Chanyeol was about to lean in for another kiss when suddenly they heard an indistinct sound of the police siren PA system. Probably the hourly yelling of something about safe at home orders and all those stuffs.

"Um, guys I think time is over." Jongin said, sounding a little bit shocked.

"Oh shit." Baekhyun closed his eyes for a second. Only to open them to find Chanyeol looking at him with a dejected expression on his face.

"Can't you stay?"

"I want to. But you know i can't."

"No, you can."

"What?"

Suddenly the sadness in his voice was replaced with some excitement. Baekhyun studied the other's face for a second before blinking in confusion.

"You think why is Junmyeon here?" Chanyeol whispered. Tone serious. When Baekhyun's knitted eyebrows disappeared and a wave of resignation hit him, a small smirk formed on the taller face.

"He did something similar to this five days ago. Except he's a sly good mannered fox, he draw attention by meeting yixing in front of the freaking fence and talked to him in literally no distance after god knows what kind of other things they did. Eventually got the officer's spotlight flashlighting them and boom, isolation rules in effect. Junmyeon have to stay here for two weeks because of it."

Baekhyun's widened eyes and big grin is the only response to that. Chanyeol couldn't hide his smile and the glint of excitement in his eyes but suddenly something popped up in the smaller's mind. His smile vanished in a second.

"I still can't, Yeol...I've promised Kyungsoo to celebrate Meokmul's birthday tomorrow." He whispered in an almost inaudible voice as he looked down with his lips pursed, feeling extremely guilty and disoriented.

But hearing it just makes Chanyeol smile. Heart fluttered because It's just so cute somehow, that he said he can't stay because he got a puppy birthday to celebrate. And a promise to a friend on top of that.

"Or…" determined to make him feel better, Chanyeol hooked a finger under Baekhyun's chin and softly raised it up. Little smile was playing on his face. "I will do that instead. Two weeks of quarantine in your apartment sounds wonderful."

"i-is that okay?" Baekhyun asked. Voice hesitant and surprised.

"Of course, babe. I will come to your place tomorrow evening, okay?" Chanyeol kissed him one last time. "Leave some birthday cake from the party for me."

"You got the whole cake, I won't let Kyungsoo slice it for anyone else."

Chanyeol bursted into laughter while Baekhyun gave him one (or more) kisses on his right cheeks. He can feel the wide smile in each of them.

"See you tomorrow.." Baekhyun smiled before slowly going down from Jongin's Shoulder. He waved happily to Chanyeol as Kyungsoo pulled him away to hide somewhere behind a tree in the yard. Avoiding the cop's flashlight currently spotlighting Yixing's house and stops at Chanyeol who's still at the window's frame.

"What are you doing, Kid?"

A deep voice from the patrol car speaker can be heard. Loud enough Chanyeol sure Yixing and Junmyeon would rush to peek from the window and see what happened.

"Just have some fresh air, sir!" Chanyeol answered with a wide grin.

"Get a lot of it and go back inside once you done!"

"Yes, sir!"

As the sound of the patrol car siren faintly gone, all of them walked so fast to reach the fence and climb up to get out of it. Ignoring (or maybe not realizing) the confused stare coming from two other people peeking at the window downstairs.

Baekhyun is still waving and occasionally gives Chanyeol some unnecessary flying kisses until Kyungsoo drags him to walk faster before finally the three disappear in a turn at the end of the block.

The next morning Chanyeol showed up in front of Kyungsoo's door with a giant present for Meokmul (as a thankyou he said) and a whole Baekhyun sticked to his side because apparently waiting for evening to come is ten times harder than pissing off some officers at the apartment entrance.

Jongin gave him a very big hug and excited applause after that.

Kyungsoo thought he's the aggrieved party here because not only Chanyeol kept having and hugging Meokmul to himself, Baekhyun really didn't let him slice the cake for anyone else.

No doubt. Valentine always sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Late valentine's gift from me hehe. And it's my first ao3 writing so please bare with my ugly English iam still learning:( I hope everyone who stumble upon this story enjoy this. 
> 
> *thanks to my shifu, aeridynamics, this one for you i hope i don't disappoint ㅠㅠ


End file.
